Comment rendre Gibbs fou ?
by Lilly Decosta
Summary: L'existence d'une jeune fille vas bouleverse la vie du NCIS.   Mais qui est elle vraiment?  Pourquoi est elle si intelligente?  Pourquoi Abby a t-elle caché son existence?   Tiva au programme. Chapitre 12 en ligne!
1. Je vois double

_Merci à MarieCéline pour la correction_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Gibbs.<strong>

Je suis au NCIS depuis ce matin et j'ai l'intention d'y passer la nuit. J'ai vu Abby partir avec Ducky il y a cinq minutes, quant à mes agents, ils sont tous endormis sur leur bureau. Je commence moi-même à m'endormir, il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me chercher un café, soudain j'entends un hurlement dehors, j'accours à la fenêtre et vois la silhouette d'Abby se débattre, je descend les escaliers à toute vitesse, arriver en bas je pousse violement la porte, trop tard, la voiture vient de déguerpir avec Abby à son bord, la seul chose qui reste c'est sa carte de visite personelle. Dessus il y a son adresse en tourer puis un mot, non pas un mot, un nom: Lil's.

Je retourne a l'Open Space, me dirige vers McGee qui somnole  
><strong>-Ne vous endormez pas! Prenez vos affaires!<br>-Je dormais pas! **  
>Sans me retourner je secoue brusquement Tony et Kate<br>**-Prenez vos affaires et rejoignez-nous chez Abby**  
>Dans la voiture je tends mon téléphone à McGee.<br>**-Tracez moi son telephone Tim  
>-Euh patron je doute avoir la connexion Wi-fi sur une route en plein milieu des champs<br>-La connexion quoi?  
>-La connexion Wi-fi, ça permet de se connecter sans fil à...<strong>  
>Jel ui fis signe d'arrêter car je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Nous arrivions dans la petite ville où résidait Abby en ce moment. Je sorsde la voiture et observe McGee.<br>**-Un problème?  
>-Je pensais qu'Abby habitait dans un appartement plus grand.<br>-Le sien est traité contre les cafards et elle est asthmatique, elle a donc loué un deux pièces ici.**  
><strong>-Patron?-Oui McGee.<br>-Abby n'a jamais été asthmatique  
>-Vous en êtes certain<br>**Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, je considère Abby comme ma propre fille et je n'arrive même pas a savoir quand elle me ment, pire encore je ne savais même pas qu'elle n'est pas asthmatique. Bon il est temps que je vide ma tête de tout ça, Abby veut que je protège quelque chose de son ravisseur. Je dégaine mon armes, Tim fait de même ainsi que Tony et Kate qui viennent d'arriver. Nous entrons tout doucement, je fais signe a Tony de fouiller le salon, puis nous nous dispersons dans les deux pièce de l'appartement  
><strong>-<strong>**RAS! chuchota Kate  
>-Idem, répond- t-on<br>****J'allumai la lampe, c'est alors qu'un petite voix intervint, une voix d'enfant.****  
>-Ab's t'es rentré?<br>**La petite me regarde fixement, ses yeux sont semblables à ceux d'Abby. Ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés lui arrivent aux épaules. Cette gamine est la copie conforme d'Abby a 13/14 ans. Soudain elle se met à crier. Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche et lui dit:  
><strong>-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?<br>-Qui êtes vous !  
><strong>**Je sorts ma plaque et ajoute****  
>-Agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS et toi tu es...?<br>-Lillian Marina Decosta, demi-sœur d'Abigaïl Joanita Sciuto.  
><strong>**-Lillian?  
>-Juste Lilly et je suppose que vous cherchez Abby ?<br>-Pas exactement, elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais venir te chercher, juste avant d'être emportée par deux hommes.  
><strong>Les yeux de la gamine s'emplirent de larmes, et je la pris dans mes bras. Puis soudain un claquement de portière me fais réagir au quart de tour, je regarde part la fenêtre, deux hommes cagoulés se tenaient debout, ils cherchent une maison particulière, cette maison. Ils s'approchent. Je me tourne vers mes agents et leur adresse un hochement de tête.  
><strong>-Je m'occupe de la petite, allez y!<br>Je me tournai vers ladite petite  
>-Réunis des affaires indispensables et mets les dans ce sac<br>**Je la vis courir vers la chambre et revenir 2 minutes plus tard totalement habillée.  
><strong>-T'as fais vite<br>-Abby m'a expliqué qu'en cas d'urgence je devais avoir un sac avec des vêtements, mon nécessaire de toilette et de quoi me changer rapidement à coté  
>-Elle savait que ça allait arriver...<br>-Elle m'a aussi dit de vous faire confiance les yeux fermés.  
><strong>Je lui adressai un petit sourire, mais d'un coup un fracas retentit. Ils étaient là! Je voyais qu'une façon de sortir, je regarde la fenêtre.  
><strong>-Tu te sens capable de...<br>-Oui, me coupe-elle  
><strong>Je saute d'abors puis me retourne vers Lilly, elle ferme les yeux et se jète dehors, je la réceptionne juste à temps.  
><strong>-Rien de cassé<br>-Non je crois pas.  
>-Bien alors, on ne vas pas s'éterniser<br>**Nous avons rejoins Tim dans sa voiture et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le NCIS. La petite soeur d'Abby n'a prononcé aucun mots.  
><strong>-Lilly, tu dors?<br>-Non, je pense à Abby.  
>-T'en fais pas on va la retrouver, je te le promets.<br>-Mais où je vais aller ?  
>-Chez moi.<br>-Vous ne me connaissez même pas, je n'ai pas envie de vous causer de problèmes.  
>-Tu ne m'en causeras pas.<br>-On est encore loin ?  
>-Non.<br>**Dans le rétroviseur je vois Lilly allumer son téléphone et mettre son sommes devant le bâtiment fédéral, je jètei un coup d'œil a l'arrière, la jeune fille dort à poings fermés. Je la porte jusqu'à ma voiture puis l'emmène chez moi.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à rewiever<em>


	2. Copies Conformes

J'arrive chez moi, la petite est toujours endormi, je descends de la voiture quand, j'entends un gémissement.

**-Hum...agent Gibbs ?**

**-Chut, rendors toi.**

**-Non, vous n'allez tout de même pas me porter.**

**-Pourquoi pas?**

**-Il est hors de question que je sois un poids pour vous...dans tout les sens du terme.**

Je souris cette remarque digne de sa sœur. Elle me fait vraiment penser à Abby il y à quelques années. Les mêmes cheveux noirs , les même yeux couleur émeraude le même teint pâle.

Abby mais où peut elle bien être, comment a t'elle put me cacher un partie de sa vie.

**-Agent Gibbs!**

Je me retourne vers la gamine qui a les larmes aux yeux.

**-Vous allez la retrouver hein?**

**-Bien sur. En parlant de ça Lillian...**

**-Lilly!**

**-Lilly, je vais te prendre des affaires et nous allons au NCIS, tu dormira là bas.**

**-Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais dormir alors qu'un taré est en train de séquestrer ma sœur.**

**-Abby... dis-je doucement**

**-Euh non moi c'est Lilly.**

**-Je sais c'est juste que tu me fais affreusement pensé a elle. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup et tu as le même caractère, tu as juste quelques années de moins. Vous êtes comme des jumelles, des copies conformes.**

**-Vous savez, Abby et moi avons toujours été très proche. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte vivre ici nous étions ensemble 24/24, c'est elle qui m'emmenait et venait me chercher a l'école.**

**-En parlant d'école, tu vas à quelle école?**

**-Moi? Je vais plus à l'école.**

**-Pardon?**

**-J'ai le même niveau scolaire que Abby, elle m'as même appris a faire des analyse et a tracé un mobile.**

**-C'est pas possible!**

**-Vous ne me croyez pas!**

**-Ne crois jamais ce que l'on te dit, vérifie tout.**

Sur ce je prends un sac et le rempli de vêtements et sous vêtements et me dirige vers la porte. Quand j'entends un gargouillis. Lilly rougis subitement.

**-Tu as peut être faim?**

**-Bein j'sais pas cuisiner. Murmure t-elle**

J'ouvre le frigo et sors un sandwich, une cannette de bière et un soda a l'orange

**-Je suppose que tu ne bois pas d'alcool?**

**-Vous supposez bien.**

Je lui tend le soda et le sandwich, je ferme la porte et démarre la voiture.

Direction le NCIS!


	3. Il pleut

_Sasunarudu59: Dit donc tu lis dans mes pensées, détonner c'est le mot,m!ais pour le prochain chapitre, on va résoudre l'équation (Abby + Lilly= Abby X 2 = Gibbs -1)_

* * *

><p><p>

**POV Lilly **

On arrive devant un bâtiment immense, c'est donc là que ma sœur passe la plupart de son temps: le NCIS, elle m'en a tant parlé, et maintenant...où est elle? Que subit elle? A quoi pense t-elle? À trouver un moyen de se sortir de là où elle est ? Non, à Gibbs? Non plus, je la connaît trop bien, elle pense a moi.

Il pleut, comme a chaque fois qu'il pleut j'appuie mon front sur la vitre de la voiture, du parking on peut apercevoir le NCIS, j'ai du mal à bouger, il fait froid. Gibbs sort de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière et me dit:

-J'ai pas pris de parapluie, on va devoir se mouiller

-J'suis pas en sucre, j'vais pas fondre.

Il sourit, probablement a cause de ma réflexion, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai du tempérament.

J'ai toujours froid, il pleut de plus en plus fort, plus que quelques mètres et je serai au sec. Mes cheveux sont trempés, mes vêtements aussi, c'est assez désagréable mais je m'y fais, puis on rentre à l'intérieur, il fait chaud, ça fait du bien.

Je tiens toujours mon sac à la main, mon sac rouge, il en a fait des voyage, je m'assoie sur une chaise et regarde à l'intérieur, dedans mon regard se pose sur mon petit album photos, tant de souvenir, eux, elle, moi...lui, ils me manques. Je me sens seule mais ils sont là, je ressent leur présence.

L'agent Gibbs arrive, je sors une de mes deux serviettes et l'enroule sur ma tête.

-Jolie coupe! Me lance t-il

-Euh merci.

* * *

>-File avec l'agent McGee, tu vas me retrouver ta sœur, et vite.<br>Je suis pas trop, mais personne ne m'empêchera de la retrouver, Je les ai déjà perdus je ne veux la perdre elle aussi.

_Mouais bon pas terrible, je sais mais je voudrais vos impression. Pour le prochain Chapitre je vous promet plus d'action._


	4. Comme Abby

_Sasunarudu59:Merci!Le « il » est une des intrigues de l'histoire mais tu va voir (ô qu'est ce que je peux être poétique xD)Lilly est très mystérieuse._

_Pokilo:Le TIVA va venir mais pour le moment Kate est encore en vie, sa mort va beaucoup jouer sur le rapprochement de Tony et Ziva. Je devrais pas tarder à la tué d'ailleurs._

_^^ Et oui je m'entends quand je parle._

_J'ai pensé faire des bonus sur des épisodes existant en intégrant Lilly. Il y aura un questionnaire, celui ou celle qui répond juste en premier à toutes les questions pourra choisir l'épisode du prochain bonus tout en respectant la chronologie de l'histoire, (si le premier bonus est de la saison 1, on ne choisi pas un épisodes de la saison 8. je préciserai la saison)_

_Qui est pour/contre?_

* * *

><p><p>

**POV McGee**

Comment a t-elle put me cacher ça, sa sœur n'a pas l'air de poser des problèmes, Abby a toujours été mystérieuse mais pas au point de nous cacher l'existence de sa sœur.

Lilly semble calme, elle s'est adossée sur une des parois des l'ascenseur, elle est vraiment mignonne, elle a l'air normal mais Gibbs m'a dit qu'elle est surprenante.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et elle reste en extase devant le laboratoire de sa sœur, elle s'assoie devant le PC d'Abby et commence à entre dans la boite mail de sa sœur.

**-Tu sais Lilly, si Abby a des mails importants elle a surement utilisé un cryptage très puissant.**

**-Agent McGee, vous me prenez pour qui ? Ses e-mails sont tous cryptés, mais je sais comment les décryptés .**

**-Vraiment? **

**-Si je le voulais je pourrais pirater le pentagone. Ce n'est pas un cryptage de mails qui va m'arrêter.**

Et comme toujours c'est Gibbs qui a raison. Cette gamine est pas possible , une Abby je gère mais un mini Abby c'est insurmontable. Elle a l'air déterminé, un peu trop même.

Ça fait une heure qu'elle cherche et toujours rien. Je commence a m'endormir quand un cri me fait sursauter .

**-J'ai réussis!**

**-Génial . Fis d'un petite voix **

**-Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé.**

_De:xXxXxXxXx_

_A: __.com_

_Objet:..._

_Mademoiselle Sciuto,_

_On en a déjà discuté je veux le rapport détaillé de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Sarah M Gellar. _

_RDV a la gare routière demain a 8h00 précise, venez seuls ou vous le regretterez._

_PS:Ne perdez pas votre temps à trouver le serveur, je suis dans un cybercafé._

_De __.com_

_A: xXxXxXxXx _

_Objet:RE..._

_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit le dossier concernant cette jeune fille est confidentiel et je ne le vous dévoilerai en aucun cas. Maintenant je veux moi, que vous arrêtiez de me harceler._

_Abigail__ S__ciuto_

_De: xXxXxXxXx_

_A: __.com_

_Objet:RE,RE..._

_Vous avez eu tord de refuser. Je connais l'existence de la petite Lillian Decosta..._

Ce s****** a menacé Abby. De son côter Lilly est furax, elle se veange sur l'ordinateur.

**-Tu devrais frapper les touches plus fort, ça ne doit pas écrire.**

**-Je me fiche de vos sarcasmes McGee!**

**-Lilly, tu a tracéson téléphone?**

**-Vous me prenez pour une bille ou quoi! Bien sur que je l'ai fais! ...Mais...**

**-Mais...?**

**-Je suis une imbécile de première!**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-McGee, Abby porte toujours une puce élèctronique dans ses elastiques.**

**-On a juste a tracer le signal alors?**

**-McGee croyez vous un seul instant que ma soeur porte une puce qui fait l'effet d'un ecriteau "JE SUIS ICI" sans dispositif de protection.**

**-Non, bien sur et la pirater prendrait trop de temps**

**-On en a déjà assez perdu.J'ai la clef de sécurité.**

Elle est doué...comme Abby.

_Alors?_


	5. Seule

Béni soit le jour ou ma livebox a cessé ses caprice!

Sasunarudu59:Eh oui qu'elle est fortiche, mais c'est vrai qu'à 13/14 ans on ne fais pas vraiment ce genre de truc .Voici un des reponse concernant ce *lui*.Sinon je vais essayer de garder un rythme rapide et demain vous pouvez etre sur (sauf si on a encore une coupure internet) qu'il y aura un episode spéciale car demain c'est un jour spéciale pour moi... j'ai 14 ans

Pokilo: Moi faire du mal à Abby! Hum j'y avais pas pensé . ATTENTION: auteur psychopathe en liberté.

Et pour ce qui est des bonus?

* * *

><p>POV Lilly<p>

Il est tard, je regarde ma montre, 4h07 du matin, je suis littéralement épuisée. McGee viens de monter se chercher un café, je peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes de sommeil.

Je suis seule, il fait noir elle est là, Abby, je m'avance elle s'éloigne, je cours vers elle mais soudain elle s'efface. Je me retrouve encore une fois seule, toute seul mais un brin de lumière apparaît, je me dirige vers celui ci et découvre avec stupeur la lumière du jour.

Alors, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui est réalité je suis seule. Abby, maman, papa, Lucas et lui...Josh. Je suis perdu, seule face au monde, je me rends compte de certaines choses, j'aurais dû l'écouter, ne pas aller trop vite et préserver l'innocence, mais c'est quand il est trop tard que l'on regrette.

J'entends une petite sonnerie, vois l'agent McGee entrer et repense a tout ce que j'ai put dire cette nuit, j'ai été odieuse avec lui, il chercche comme moi et sa disparition l'inquiète au plus au point, et moi j'ai agis comme une salle gamine égoïste. C'est trop, je n'en peu plus, je craque et fond en larme:

-Je suis désolé, cette nuit, je, j'ai mal agit, c'est que Abby, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, et je veux pas la perdre...

-Hey, je sais que t'es pas méchante, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer, en plus tu étais épuisée.

-Mais je n'avais pas a agir comme je l'ai fais

-Tu ne peux pas modifier ce qui c'est passé, mais moi j'ai constaté que tu agissais comme Abby. Quand tu as peur tu te renferme sur toi même.

-Abby?

-On à perdu sa trace vers 6h30, je suis désolé.

-Comment?

-Destruction des balises GPS.

-Et maintenant.

-On à plus qu'à attendre et à espérer.

5 minute:

**Soupir**

10minute:

**resoupir**

15 minutes:

**reresoupir**

(10h30) 30 minutes:

**partie d'échec**

(11h30) 1h30

**Gargouillis**

(12h) 2h00

Gibbs arrive dans le laboratoire, il me fait un petit sourire.

-Quoi?

-Il est 12h, tu as faim?

-Et comment!

-Je t'emmène a Macdonald

-Vous?

-Moi.

-Je pensais que c'était plus les jeunes qui allaient au McDo, non pas que vous soyez vieux, non mais c'est que, je trouve que vous faîte jeunes pour votre age même si je ne sais pas quel age vous avez, je suis en train de me planter, j'abandonne. Vas pour McDo.

-Règle 51: il Arrive parfois de se planter

Ouais, il arrive parfois de se planter, je me suis tromper, je ne suis PAS seule.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	6. McDo

_It's my Birthday!_

* * *

><p>POV Lilly<p>

Dans la voiture, pas un mot, c'est d'ailleurs assez é fixe la route , il ne dit rien, dans ses yeux bleu je peux y trouver toutes sorte d'émotions: la peur , le doute, la rage et contre toute attente, de la douceur.

Il me regarde, me souris, me parle; je le sais car je vois ses lèvres bouger mais pour ce qui est du son je n'en distingue aucun, je suis trop concentrée. Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, elle a toujours été là, depuis que je suis née elle a toujours été présente.

Soudain on s'arrêtent devant un McDo énorme, je n'en ai jamais vu de si grand, je rentre il il a une grande statue de hamburgers en plein milieu, les jeux sont en formes de plateau repas McDo. Gibbs me commande un menu mais j'ai pas vraiment faim, en fait j'ai faim mais j'ai l'estomac noué, c'est Gibbs qui me force.

**-Mange!**

**-Je mange à mon rythme. Comment vous pouvez vous enfiler ça à une telle vitesse?**

**-Je mange, c'est tout. Tu veux un gâteau.**

**-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais eu de gâteau pour mon anniversaire.**

**-C'est aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui, vous savez, j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'elle soit présente pour mes 14 ans.**

**-J'espère qu'elle le sera.**

**-Vous m'avez promis que vous la retrouverez.**

**-Quand vas tu te décider a me tutoyer.**

**-Probablement jamais.**

Il me mit une petite claque derrière la tête mais pas fort, je l'ai vu le faire a l'agent DiNozzo qui a grimacer de douleur.

**-Hey, c'est bon je le f'rais.**

**-Une dernière question.**

**-Oui?**

**-Tu finis ton hamburger**

* * *

><p><em>Un peu court je sais mais bon j'ai fais ça en 15 minutes alors j'èspère que ça va vous plaire.<em>


	7. Je m'y attendais pas à celle là

Sasunarudu59: Merci eet désolé d'avoir été si longue j'èspère que cette suite va te plaire.

* * *

><p>POV Abby.<p>

_Alors ça c'est fort! Je me retrouve enfermé dans je ne sais quelle endroit, tout sa parce que j'ai fais respecter le secret professionnel! _

_Et après? Et Lilly? Je ne sais même pas où je suis! Je ne lui facilite pas la tâche! Je suis sur qu'elle vas réussir. Elle est capable de beaucoup mais j'ai peur qu'elle craque. Elle à du caractère mais elle est fragile. Gibbs et les autres sont là mais va-t-elle le comprendre. Je la connais elle est très mature elle saura garder la tête froide._

Un homme rentre dans la pièce, je crois que c'est un homme. Je ne vois rien il fait noir. L'homme se met devant moi et me dit:

**-Alors, vous allez vous décider à parler**

**-Dans vos rêve.**

**-Je vous déconseille de dire ça , pensez a votre sœur.**

**-Vous ne l'aurez jamais, elle est entre de bonnes mains.**

**-Oui, au NCIS, je sais .**

**-Mais...**

**-D'après vous, où sommes nous?**

**-Euh...Je...**

**-Vous? Vous avez du mal à garder les idées claires?**

**-Oui**

**-Vous n'auriez jamais du accepter ce verre d'eau.**

**-J'ai pas pris de verre d'eau depuis que j'ai quitter le NCIS.**

**-Je sais, vous en avez pris un à environ minuit.**

**-Comment vous...**

Soudain mes yeux se ferme, je ne vois plus que des taches et je m'écroule sur le sol froid. Je m'y attendais pas à celle là.

**POV Lilly **

De retour dans la voiture, l'ambiance est plus détendue qu'a l'aller, heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon je n'aurai pas osé demander a Gibbs de mettre un peu de musique,je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'aime pas énormément Miley Cyrus.

**-Tu veux que je change de CD?**

**-S'il te plait.**

Je farfouille dans mon sac rouge qui ne me quitte pas d'une semelle depuis qu'on à évacuer l'appartement, j'entends un bruit, j'ai surement fais tomber quelque chose mais je ne vois rien par terre, j'ai du rêver.

**-Tu aimes Camp Rock?**

**-CampKoi?**

**-Laisses tomber, mets la radio**

De retour à l'Open Space, Gibbs me laisse à « l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo », enfin c'est ce qu'a dit le fameux « agent très spécial ». Abby l'apprécie beaucoup. Gibbs me fais assoir a son bureau. Les agents Todd et DiNozzo discutent a voix basse mais je les entends, elle commence à parler de moi:

**-Pourquoi Abby ne nous en à pas parler, à toi c'est c'est normale mais à moi, elle et moi on se dis tout on est comme des sœurs.**

**-Mouai, bah peut être que c'est une gamine à problème.**

Là c'est trop. Il faut que j'intervienne .

**-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE A PROBLEME ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE J'AI TRAVERSER, VOUS NE ME CONNAISSEZ PAS, ALORS...NE ….ME JUGEZ...pas, s'il...vous...plait**

J'ai de plus en plus de mal a trouver mon souffle, je plonge ma main dans mon sac mais je ne trouve pas ma ventoline,elle à du tomber. Il faut que je me calme. Trop tard l'air ne passe plus .Soudain mes yeux se ferme, je ne vois plus que des taches et je m'écroule sur le sol froid. Je m'y attendais pas à celle là.

* * *

><p>Alors, plus longue celle là hein?;)<p> 


	8. Ça m'amuse légèrement

_Plus de reviews? :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Gibbs (pas content)<strong>

Faut que je me calme sinon le directeur vas encore recevoir une amende par ma faute, je me penche pour ramasser le CD que la miss à oublier dans ma voiture et mon regard se pose alors sur une petite bombonne bleue, si elle n'avait pas fait tomber ça je ne serai probablement pas en route vers Bethesda .D'ailleurs j'y arrive. Je rentre dans le bâtiment, demande le numéro de chambre de Lilly et je grimpe vite dans l'ascenseur. Un fois au troisième étage j'aperçois Kate et Tony

**-DiNozzo! Todd!**

**-On arrive patron**

**-DiNozzo je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passer?**

**-La petite Sciuto à fait une crise d'asthme patron.**

**-Ça je sais Tony, quelle en est la cause?**

**-On parlait d'elle avec Kate, elle nous a entendu et elle à commencer à s'énerver.**

**-Et vous parliez de quoi?**

**-On se demandait pourquoi Abby nous a cacher l'existence de sa petite sœur.**

Kate regarde Tony bizarrement, alors je lui donne la parole d'un hochement de tête.

**-Elle s'est énerver quand Tony as dit que c'était peut être une gamine à problème.**

Je me tourne vers Tony et plonge un regard noir dans le sien. Gêné, il bredouille:

**-Patron, on sait quoi de cette gamine, à part quelle est la sœur d'Abby**

**-Ça me suffit.**

**-Gibbs, une personne normale ne se serait pas mise dans cette état a cause d'une supposition, elle cache quelque chose.**

**-C'est son droit DiNozzo, tu pense vraiment qu'elle est méchante? **

**-Non.**

**-Voilà, maintenant elle est à l'hôpital, tout ça parce que vous êtes incapable de veiller sur une gamine de 14 ans!**

**-Gibbs, excuse moi.**

Il se sent coupable, tant mieux. Sur ce, je m'approche du bureau de l'infirmière chef .

**-Lillian Decosta?**

**-Bonjour.**

**-Lillian Decosta!**

**-Chambre 212**

Je dois dire que ça m'amuse légèrement. Arriver devant la chambre de Lilly , j'ouvre la porte, elle est dans son lit, éveillée

**-Bien dormi**

**-Pfff, je peux sortir?**

**-Ça va mieux?**

**-C'était juste une crise d'asthme, pour moi c'est assez anodin, par contre j'ai fais la bêtise d'oublier ma ventoline.**

Je sors l'inhalateur de ma poche et lui tend

**-Tien, il était dans ma voiture**

**-Ça m'aurait été vachement utile dans ta voiture.**

**-Tu m'étonne**

**-Je peux sortir?**

**-Mouais**

**-Yes! En plus on perd du temps.**

**-Allez file!**

* * *

><p>Alors? on oublie pas le petit bouton là juste en dessous.<p> 


	9. Un bol d'eau fraîche

_Non non je suis pas morte, je suis bel et bien en vie. En réalité j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche et j'ai réécrit mon chapitre plusieur fois._

* * *

><p><em>Sasunarudu59: Ouai 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un c'est le rêve pour Ab's et maintenant Lil's (bah ouai sadique j'usqu'au bout) eh bah j'ai envie de dire " tu verra"<em>

_Amélie: BBF, ravie que ça t'ai plus ma cherry ;) _

* * *

><p>POV Lilly.<p>

Qu'est-ce-que je peux avoir horreur des hôpitaux, je déteste m'y retrouver, cette blancheur omniprésente me donne la chaire de poule et le souvenir de Josh me déprime. Oui, si il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est bien l'hôpital.

Je me cale au fond du siège et et ferme les yeux, j'ai un sacré mal de crâne mais je préfère pas en parler à Gibbs, il serait capable de me renvoyer dard dard à l'hôpital.

Je me ferais jamais à cette grande ville, tout est si, grand.

Soudain on s'arrête, mais pas devant le NCIS, Gibbs me regarde, sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. On est devant la piscine.

-Ça fait combien de temps?

**-Je te demandes pardon?**

**-Que t'as pas nager.**

**-6 mois environ.**

**-Vas-y.**

**-NON! Je dois retrouver Abby.**

**-J'ai une équipe qualifiée pour ça, t 'as passer la nuit à bosser et je pense que c'est pas très légal de faire bosser une gamine de 14 ans toute une nuit**

**-Tu t'en fiches pas mal de ce qui est légal ou pas et si j'avais pas envie de bosser je l'aurais pas fais.**

**-Vas Nage, tu en as envie.**

**-Bah non justement j'en ai pas envie, c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.**

**-Tu mens.**

**-Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?**

**-Tu as ton maillot de bain dans ton sac.**

**-Et donc.**

**-Avec une photo, de toi et d'un garçon dans une piscine.**

**-C'est bon t'as gagner j'y vais, mais tu viens avec moi.**

**-J'ai une tête à aller me baigner. J'attendrais au bord du bassin.**

**-Je te préviens on ne me sors pas de l'eau comme ça., une fois que je suis dedans, tant que je n'ai pas les idées claires, j'ai toujours besoins de faire une longueur de plus.**

**-Je pense que tu à besoins de réfléchir un peu et de te remettre les idées en place.**

**-Mouais, si tu le dis.**

Je descend de la voiture, Gibbs me suis, il me paye une entrée et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires.

**-Tu compte me suivre jusque dans les vestiaires?**

**-Je t'attends à l'intérieur.**

**-M'en serais douté.**

Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas senti cette odeur de chlore, j'enfile vite fait mon maillot de bain et place mon sac dans mon casier. J'entre alors dans la piscine, je me mets debout sur le plot, j'inspire un bon coup, je me mets en position pour plonger, je prends une impulsion et me retrouve dans l'eau. Je me sens tellement bien sous l'eau, c'est comme si j'étais dans un nuage. Je remonte a la surface, aplati mes cheveux en arrière et commence mes longueurs.

Il y a six mois j'étais en compétition, Josh et moi on nageait en même temps, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, c'était nous deux plus fort que tout, c'était mon meilleur ami. Il aurait aimer être ici.

**POV Gibbs:**

Pour la première fois depuis deux jour je vois une lueur de joie dans les yeux de cette gamine, elle à beau être très intelligente st très mature pour son age, elle reste tout de même une enfant.

Elle vient de faire 15 longueur, elle ne semble pas épuisée, elle semble bien, heureuse mais un peu mélancolique. Cette gamine est un mystère, je ne connais rien d'elle mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Elle sort soudain de l'eau.

**-On y vas?**

**-T'as fini?**

**-Oui , j'ai réfléchi et j'ai surement une piste, les...**

**-On en parlera en voiture, file te changer.**

Elle en met du temps, soudain mon téléphone sonne.

**-Oui, Gibbs.**

**-Gibbs, c'est Lilly, il y a un mec glauque dans les vestiaires des filles.**

**-Attends bouge pas j'arrive.**

**-Gibbs, je crois que je le connais.**

**-C'est qui.**

**-C'est le gars du ménage.**

**-Du NCIS?**

**-Oui. J'ai peur Gibbs.**

**-T'en fais pas, j'arrive.**

**-Gibbs, il s'approche.**

Je dégaine mon arme, j'entre d'un coup dans les vestaires, il n'y a personne.

**-Merde!**

Il a embarqué la petite

* * *

><p><em>Alors? J'èspère pour vous que le prochain chapitre va vite arriver faut que je remonte la pente ça va plus c'est beaucoup trop long<em>


	10. Très grand!

_Pokilo: Ouai bien flippant, Ziva va bientôt arriver._

_Sasunarudu59: Et oui, je sais,je suis sadique. Si ça leur tombait pas dessus il n'y aurait plus d'histoire._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Gibbs <strong>

Alors ça c'est la meilleur, j'ai pas été foutu de veiller sur un gamine, n'empêche elle les attire.

Je rentre Furax au NCIS et j'interpelle mon jeune agent.

**-MCGEE!**

**-Oui patron.**

**-Je veux que vous me trouviez une voiture.**

**-Quelle immatriculation.**

**-J'en ai pas, j'ai juste un nom, enfin presque. **

**-C'est a dire.**

**-Comment il s'appelle le type du ménage.**

**-Michael..euh...Gellar...Michael Gellar**

**-Trouver moi sa voiture**

Je commence a m'impatienter sérieusement au bout de 10 minutes. En fait j'ai commencer à m'impatienter quand j'ai eu fini de raconter l'enlèvement de Lilly

**-McGee!**

**-Mais patron je comprends pas la voiture est située au NCIS, on l'aurait remarqué si elles étaient au NCIS.**

C'est alors que Tony pris la parole.

**-Pas si elles sont dans un endroit où on ne vas plus, le NCIS c'est grand le bleu, très grand et l'ancien bâtiment est aussi très grand surtout si on doit fouiller les cellules et tout les sous-sols.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lilly<strong>

_Flash back_

_**« -Gibbs, il arrive! »**_

_Je crois qu'il m'a entendu, faut que j'aille dans une cabine, vite. Je cours aussi vite que je peux mais il arrive a m'attraper, je lui mords la main de toutes mes force mais ce con ne me lâche pas pir il me gifle, je me débat comme je peux et soudain par instinct je fais comme quand j'étais petite, je lâche tout mon poids sur lui, il a du mal a me porter mais bon je pèse pas 300 kilos non plus. Sans que je m'y attende il me passe par la fenêtre j'arrive a me retenir et lui donne un coup de pied au visage, mauvaise idées, il m'a lachée. Une fois en bas je hurle mais il me plaque sa main sur ma bouche et mon nez, je respire plus, j'arrive plus , il fait, noir... non pas encore._

_Fin du Flash back_

**-LILLY! LILLIAN MARINA DECOSTA TU AS INTERET A TE REVEILLER!**

**-Ne m'appelle, pas comme ça, s'il te plais.**

_C'est bon de revoir le visage de ma soeur, j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. _

**-Lil's!**

**-C'est déjà mieux**

**-Tu te sens comment?**

**-J'ai mal a la tête. Où est-ce qu'il est?**

**-T'inquiète, il est parti.**

**-Pourquoi il fait ça.**

**-Il veut qu'on réouvre une enquête, je me souvient de cette affaire, c'était une gamine de 13 ans, violée, torturée puis éviscérée**

**-Oh,c'est affreux.**

**-Je pense que c'est son père.**

**-Bien joué, vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.**

C'est alors que je pris la parole, cet homme à perdu sa fille, il cherche juste a la venger, je pense pas qu'il soit méchant.

**-Vous savez, je sais ce que vous ressentez, vous vous sentez détruit à jamais, vous vous dîtes qu'il y aura toujours un vide en vous, et vous avez raison ce vide ne se comblera jamais mais apprenez à vivre avec, la souffrance sera toujours là mais petit à petit vous n'allez plus y faire attention mais vous n'allez pas pour autant l'oublier, elle sera présente dans chacun de vos acte parce qu'elle fait parti de vous. Faîtes son deuil, ça sera long et douloureux mais n'empruntez pas le mauvais chemin.**

**-Elle avait ton age, elle avait tant de choses à découvrir.**

**-Je sais.**

* * *

><p><em>Des avis?<em>


	11. Retour vers le passé Partie 1

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2012 puis je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue à poster.

Sasunarudu59: C'est vrai qu'il s'en prend souvent plein la tête ce pauvre McGee surtout avec moi ^^ voici une suite en deux parties. Bonne année ma fidèle lectrice

NCISfan: La voilà

* * *

><p>POV Abby<p>

Le discours que vient de tenir ma sœur est époustouflant mais me prouve qu'elle n'oubliera jamais ce qui c'est passer ce jour là. Elle aurais pu pété un câble, mais non, elle à gardée la tête sur les épaules, évidement il n'y a plus cette lumière dans ses yeux comme avant mais elle va bien, enfin je crois.

Le présumé père de la victime est maintenant assis, la mort de sa fille à dû l'anéantir, après tout c'est juste un père qui veut trouver l'assassin de sa fille. La mort de quelqu'un fait toujours cet effet...

Flash Back

_Après un appel reçut hier au NCIS, j'ai quitter le travail pour me rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital, pas Bethesda , un petit hôpital en Louisiane, je tremble de partout, faut que je me calme si je veuxpas moi aussi avoir un accident. Après de longues heurs de route j'arrive à l'hôpital et comme d'habitude, je fais une entrée spectaculaire, à cause de la pluie mes bottes glisse et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre. Sur le moment, pas vraiment le temps de se sentir génée, je me relève aussitôt et demande le numéro de la chambre. Une fois devant la porte, je prend une grande inspiration et rentre._

_**« -Je suis là.**_

_**-J'ai vu. Répond t-elle**_

_**-Alors?**_

_**-Ils sont...**_

_**-Je sais.**_

_**-Josh...il est...**_

_**-Je sais **_

_**-Pourquoi moi pas?**_

_**-J'en sais rien.**_

_**-Bah moi non plus j'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdu. »**_

_A ce moment j'ai su que ça ne serait plus pareil._

Fin du Flash Back

POV Lilly

Ce mec à vraiment une tête à faire peur mais je pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, je pense qu'il est triste,j'ai réussi à le désarçonner pendant un moment, je m'approche alors d'Abby.

**-Tu sais Abb's, c'est le type du ménage, on est au NCIS .**

**-Comment tu sais ça toi, tu était inconsciente en arrivant ici?**

**-Bah, en faite, plus ou moins, certes j'étais carrément shooté mais j'ai refait surface dans la voiture et j'ai reconnu le bâtiment.**

**-On est au NCIS!**

**-Oui mais pas dans le bâtiment de devant on est plus loin.**

**-On doit être dans le sous-sol de l'ancien NCIS.**

**-Nan, plutôt dans des archives, t'as vu tout ces dossiers.**

**-Et les archive sont situées où d'après toi?**

**-Euh au sous sol.**

**-Bien vu .**

**-Pff, t'façon cet imbécile m'as même pas pris mon portable.**

**-Parce que toi t'as du réseau dans les sous sol**

**-Bah peut être, on sait jamais.**

J'allume mon téléphone le plus rapidement possible, comme d'habitude je suis harceler de SMS et je compose le numéro du NCIS... pas de réseau.

**-Je te dispense des « je te l'avais dit ».**

Soudain une idées, elle peut paraître bateau mais quel être humain n'a jamais envie d'aller au toilette. L'homme se lève ouvre la porte derrière laquelle se tient un femme, probablement la sienne, il lui ordonne de m'accompagner au toilette. Nous montons à l'étage quand mon portable vibre, la femme réagis au quart de tour.

**-C'était quoi ça?**

**-Mon téléphone.**

**-Donne moi ça.**

**-J'aurais ta peau Britanny. Dis-je tout bas.**

Britanny, c'est ma meilleur amie, elle était dans le même centre pour enfant surdoués que moi, c'est une crack en informatique, elle m'a filé pas mal de tuyaux, on aurait dit que c'était elle l'ordinateur. Puis on à passé un test de préparation avant le bac on a toute les deux réussi brillamment puis il y a eu l'accident et on s'est perdu de vu, on à juste le téléphone pour rester en contact. Elle et moi on a fait les 400 coups,s, on faisaient croire aux profs ce qu'on voulait. Quand j'y pense, il a surement dans toute les astuce qu'on avait essayé pour sortir de cour, une qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation:

_-La fausse crise d'asthme, non, vu ma crise de ce matin je vais m'abstenir de faire n'importe quoi avec ma respiration_

_-Le faux malaise, non plus, rien ne me garantie que la bonne femme ne me ramènera pas aux archive._

Je sais! Je plonge ma main dans ma poche dans l'espoir d'y trouver un stylo main à la place j'y trouve un petite lampe torche. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire avec un lampe torche, enfin bref. Une fois au toilette je m'enferme a clef,j'attends quelque seconde puis toussote un peu, ensuite j'ouvre la fenêtre. Comme je l'avais prévu la dame me demande ce que c'était et comme prévu je lui réponds que j'ouvre la fenêtre pour prendre l'air car je ne me sentait pas bien. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre je pose ma lampe et mon Ipod touch où j'ai écris une note adressée à l'agent Gibbs. Je referme la fenêtre et sort. La dame me ramène aux archive. Je me rassoie à coté d'Abby et lui murmure

**-T'inquiète, je donne 10 minutes grand max à Gibbs**

Ma théorie était juste 5 minutes plus tard Gibbs est arrivé l'arme braquéé surle type du ménage mais manque de bol il m'a attrapé et plaqué contre lui . Si Gibbs tirait, il me touchait. Il me fixe, il doute, il sait quel chance il à de visé bien et même si c'était un ancien sniper,le tire est risqué. Je ferme les yeux, tout se passe au ralenti mais d'un comme si ce moment était hors du temps j'entends le coup partir et une violente douleure me transperce.

* * *

><p>J'avoue que la fin est quand même un peu bizarre mais Gibbs sait toujours quoi faire non? Enfin vous me direz c'est Gibbs quoi.<p>

Allez pour 2012 on oublie pas le bouton REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ;)


	12. Retour vers le passé Partie 2

**Sasunarudu59**: Comment bouder Gibbs? Et bien je crois que c'est humainement impossible. Alors il a tiré ou pas?

* * *

><p>POV Gibbs<p>

Il fut un temps où j'aurais tiré sans un instant d'hésitation mais aujourd'hui les circonstances sont différentes. Les conséquences seront lourdes à portées si je rate mon acuité visuelle n'est plus la même qu'il y a vingt ans. En face de moi une gamine d'à peine 14 ans, maline, douée et courageuse. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle à peur mais au lieu de crier ou de pleurer, elle ferme les yeux comme pour affronter ce qui allait ce passer. Soudain un coup de feu retenti, je regarde mon arme, puis le genoux de Lilly . Ai-je tiré ? Tout c'est passé tellement vite mais après quelques secondes (quelques secondes qui m'ont paru des heures) de réflexion, je me retourne. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré, j'ai à présent face à moi une femme d'environ 40 ans avec un flingue braqué sur moi. Elle m'ordonne de poser mon arme à terre. J'obéis. Je jette mon arme par terre. J'accours vers Lilly, je la rassure comme je peux mais on sait tous très bien qu'il lui faut des soins d'urgence.

POV Lilly

Je ne pensais pas que Gibbs aurait tiré et encore moins qu'il raterait sa cible. Mais c'est un fait, il s'est loupé. Sur le coup je n'ai rien ressenti, mais quelques secondes après la douleur devient si violente que je me senti basculer. J'enteds hurler mais les sons son loins. Cette douleur, je l'ai déjà connu, la première fois c'était après l'accident. C'est une douleur localisée qui se propage dans tout le corps et qui paralyse. La première fois elle m'a paralysée seulement aujourd'hui la peur est là et comme Abby me l'a souvent dit «La peur donne des ailes». J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il ce passe et à ce moment je comprends absolument tout. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant mais c'est tellement inimaginable que ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée. Gibbs me rassure tant qu'il peut mais il est vraiment très mauvais comédien de toute façon je ne l'écoute presque pas je suis trop accès sur ma découverte pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Après avoir assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle. Je chuchote tout à l'oreille de Gibbs. Je me tourne alors vers la femme.

-Vous l'avez tuée.

-Quoi?

-C'est vous qui avez tué votre fille. Vous avez tiré sur moi sans aucune pitié mais la chose qui vous a trahi c'est au retour des toilettes, quand j'ai parlé de Sarah. Votre regard c'est posé sur votre arme immédiatement. Comme à présent d'ailleurs. Je serais prête a parier que la balle qui l'a tuée correspond a celle que vous avez dans votre flingue. Je veux juste savoir deux choses: Pourquoi et avec qui ou plutôt avec quel homme.

-Tu insinue quoi petite garce que j'ai tué ma fille.

-Oh je fais plus que ça madame, je prouve que vous l'avez tué. Alors avec quel homme, qui est votre amant?

Et comme je l'espérais le père de Sarah réagit au quart de tour après ma remarque et c'est a partir de maintenant que tout commence vraiment. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Maintenant on a plus qu'a attendre Kate et Tony. Gibbs et Abby me regardent tout deux d'un regard interrogateur.

-Bah quoi je suis le processus de Gibbs comme tu me l'a expliquer Abby

-Quel est ce « processus »? Me demanda Gibbs

1- Constater les faits.

2-Cuisiner le suspect

3- Foutre sa merde

4- Attendre

-A tient donc? « Foutre sa merde ? »

J'aimerais tellement rire à la remarque de Gibbs mais ma douleur au genoux est trop violente. Tellement violent, tellement atroce. Soudain j'ai comme une pensée défaitiste.

-Gibbs?

-Oui.

-On va s'en sortir? Hein dit?

-Oui, je te le promet ma puce.

-Quand?

-Bientôt, très bientôt.

-Elle à tué sa fille Gibbs, pourquoi elle nous tuerait pas?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tony, il va venir?

-Oui, je lui donne dix minutes

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup de feu retenti. Le corps de la femme tombe au sol . Sa tête est marqué d'un seul trou. Gibbs n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un deuxième coup parti. Nous sommes tous les trois face a deux cadavres. Gibbs est soucieux, je le comprends , c'est trop facile et n'oublions pas qu'il reste l'amant. Enfin si ma théorie est juste.

POV Abby.

Ma petite soeur possède une vivacité d'esprit impressionnante pour une gamine de 14 ans. On voit bien que c'est une Sciuto, enfin c'est une mi-Sciuto. Elle sait parfaitement gérer la situation. Elle ferait une bonne agent mais pour l'instant c'est un gamine qui a une balle dans le genoux et qui doit être opérée rapidement. Et c'est avant tout ma petite soeur que j'aurais dû protéger. C'est moi qui aurait du me prendre cette balle. Alors pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas moi, cette question Lilly me la posait souvent après l'accident, je m'attendais à avoir des soucis mais non, elle à fait preuve de beaucoup de maturité. Bien sur au début je la surveillait tout le temps, j'inspectais ses bras et je vérifiais ses yeux régulièrement pour voir si elle ne se droguais pas. Jamais elle n'a fait de bêtise. Heureusement car j'aurais été dans l'obligation d'en parler à Gibbs. Soudain deux coup de feu me font sortir de mes pensées. Deux corps à terre. Lui et elle...c'est trop facile.

POV Gibbs

Les deux Sciuto s'accorde sur la même chose, c'est trop facile. Mais pour l'instant je n'en ai rien à faire . Je me precipite a l'extérieur et tombe nez à nez avec Tony et Kate.

-C'est à cette heure ci que vous arrivez!

-Qu'est ce que...

-Deux scuicide.

-Les deux?

-Je m'exprime mal Tony

-Non mais...

-On s'en fiche sort et appelles une ambulance.

-Abby?

-Non Lilly.

-Elle va bien? S'inquiéta Kate

-Non, elle s'est prise une balle dans le genou.

-Mon dieu.

Mon agents sorti et exécuta mes ordres. Lilly à perdu trop de sang elle est à moitié consciente dans les bras de sa soeur.

POV Lilly

* * *

><p>J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le sang mais là c'est trop. Je sais bien que «La peur donne des ailes» mais il y a des limites. Je m'allonge sur Abby, juste pour me reposer quelque minutes mais deux minutes plus tars j'amerais lui dire d'arrêter de me gifler mais pas moyen, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.<p>

POV Abby.

Voilà deux heures que Gibbs et moi attendons que ma soeur se reveille. Pendant ces deux heures nous n'avons echangé aucune paroles

-Gibbs?

-Expliques-moi.

-Elle est fragile tu sais.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Elle faisait de la natation de haut niveau avec son meilleur ami Josh. L'an dernier mes parents les ont ramené d'une compétition. Il y eu un embouteillage à côté d'un champs et un tracteur à foncé dans un poteau électrique. Josh s'est couché sur Lilly et s'est reçut la vitre du toit sur la tête. Ma mère et mon beau père sont mort sur le coup.

-Et Josh?

-La vitre lui a coupé la Jugulaire, il s'est vidé de son sang dans les bras de Lilly. Elle étais toute seule et elle n'avait rien, c'est josh qui lui a sauvé la vie. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, elle était en état de choc.

-Du coup tu l'a gardé.

-C'est ma soeur. Je l'aime.

-Moi aussi Abby je t'aime. Bredouilla une petite voix fatiguée


	13. Je peux rester ?

POV Abby:

Ma petite soeur à peine réveillée commence déjà à faire nn'importe quoi.

-Lilly, je te déconseille de te lever tu a...

-AIEEUH!

-Subis une opération du genou.

-Quoi!

-Si tu veux te déplacer prend ça. Lui dis-je en lui tendant une paire de béquille.

-Alors là, jamais de la vie. Je peux marcher ou me trainer ou sauter a cloche pied.

-Lilly!

-Bon à pour les béquilles mais j'ai envie d'un beignet à la framboise et d'un KFC. C'est pas croyable comme j'ai faim.

-T'es un estomac sur pattes ma chère sœur mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer qu'au menu il y aura bouilli de je ne sais quel truc immangeable et yaourt tout fade.

-Et on s'étonne que les gens maigrisse à l'hôpital .

-On est tous passé par là.

-Je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant.

-Tu rêve ma poule, tu en a pour trois jour encore.

-Quoi! Non! Gibbs! Dis quelque chose!

Gibbs resta muet mais sur son visage il y avait un sourire en coin.

-Gibbs? Demanda Lilly

-Oui.

-Je pourrait rester au NCIS c'était marrant de travailler avec les agents et de manipuler les machine dans le labo.

-Tu sais Lilly, je ne pense pas que se soit possible.

-Mais...c'est pas juste, je m'en suis bien sortit portant. Non?

-Bien sur et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je t'autoriserais a rester mais ça ne dépend en aucun cas de moi.

J'observais ma sœur et dans son regard quelque chose me choqua, quelque chose que je n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps... une étincelle de joie.

-Gibbs, je peux te parler? Dis je

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le couloirs.

-Gibbs elle en est capable.

-Ca ne dépend pas de moi.

-Gibbs depuis l'accident elle ne sort pas, elle ne communique avec personne ou presque.A quatorze ans c'est pas comme ça qu'on vit.

-A parce que passer son temps dans une agence fédéral c'est un vie normal pour elle.

-Elle est spéciale, elle m'a retrouvé. Elle a su faire des choses que même toi tu ne sais pas faire. Je ne demande pas qu'elle vous accompagne mais au moins qu'elle reste avec moi. Tu me harcèle pour que j'ai un assistant et bien voilà.

-Abby on est pas à la télé là.

-Gibbs, elle sera utile au NCIS. Ert les mission sous couverture, elle serait insoupçonnable.

-On est pas à CHERUB!

-CHERUB?

-Un bouquin dont Lilly m'a parler.

-Gibbs s'il te plait non d'un chien.

-Je téléphone au directeur, je ne te garanti rien.

-OUI!MERCI GIBBS!

Je lui sautait au coup tel une gamine de cinq ans.


	14. Juste un Twix

**Sasunarudu59: Mais qui aime les béquilles?**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lilly<strong>

Derrière la vitre de ma chambre je peux voir Abby supplier sais d'ailleurs qu'elle est très forte en persuasion. Au bout de cinq minutes, Abby rentre dans la pièce.

**-Alors**

**-Il appelle le directeur.**

**-Yes!**

**-T'emballe pas trop vite, il a pas dit oui.**

**-Je sais mais tu te rends compte ça serait tellement génial !**

**-Oui oui je sais. Dit moi tu as déjà entendu Gibbs dire bon travail?**

**-Non je ne croit pas.**

**-Bah c'est divin !Tu sais si tu intègres le NCIS...blablabla**

Je m'imagine plein de choses, ça serait vraiment cool si je pouvait venir au NCIS régulièrement. Et puis tout les appareils dont Abby se sert: les spectromètres de masses et tutti quanti. Vivement mes 21 ans!

**-Lilly?**

Cette vois qui m'appelait me fis sortir de mes pensées.

**-Quoi?**

**-Tout va bien?**

**-Oui , j'étais ailleurs.**

**-Tu ne m'écoutais même pas.**

**-Désolé je pensait a tout ce qui pourrait ce passer si...**

**-T'emballe pas trop vite.**

**-Ouai je sais. Je suis fatigué.**

**-Dort ma puce.**

**POV Abby**

Je sort de la chambre pour retrouver Gibbs , il est au téléphone. J'entends , des bribes de conversation, il est apparemment en ligne avec le directeur Morrow. Je me concentre pour essayer de comprendre quand soudain Gibbs raccroche.

**-Oui Abby.**

**-Elle s'est endormi**

**-Alors soit tu est très fatiguer, soit elle est très doué.**

**-Quoi.**

**-Tu n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle était sorti de sa chambre.**

**-QUOI!**

**-Et en béquille.**

**-Je suis nul.**

**-Ou elle est doué.**

**-Un peu des deux.**

**-Je pense savoir où elle va .**

**-Où.**

**-Distributeur automatique.**

**-Salle gosse. Dit Abby en plaisantant **

**POV Gibbs**

J'en reviens pas que Lilly ai réussi à duper Abby comme ça.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le distributeur quand nous apercevons Lilly déjà là bas.

**-Alors jeune fille on essaye de s'échapper.**

**-Gibbs, je t'en pris je meurs de faim. Juste un Twix et si possible un coca.**

**-Vas y je ne vois rien.**

Ahlala cette gamine, elle est pas raccompagnons Lilly jusqu'à sa chambre puis Abby me demanda:

**-Alors avec le directeur?**

**-Lilly a un, entretient avec lui mardi.**

**-C'est vrai? S'écrièrent les deux sœur en même temps**


End file.
